vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Presence
Summary In the history of the DC Universe, The Presence is the fictionalized counterpart to the God of the Abrahamic (but mostly Christian) religions. The religious cosmology of the multiverse is complex, with many pantheons of gods co-existing alongside each other. It includes elements from multiple religions, mythologies, and modern concepts such as the Endless. It is not always clear how the Abrahamic God fits in to this scheme. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: The Presence, God, The Unnamable One, The Godhead, The One Above All, Yahweh, Jehovah Origin: DC Comics Gender: Genderless Age: Transcends time Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 10), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Fate Manipulation (Decides what will happen), Nigh-Omniscience (Said to know everything; the only things he doesn't know are those he purposefully leaves open due to him personally wanting to experience not knowing something), Creation and Destruction (Can make and unmake just as easily), Causality Manipulation and Void Manipulation (The decisions he makes affect everything since the beginning of time, and whoever he destroys will not be killed, since they will never have existed in the first place), Probability Manipulation and Law Manipulation (He decided every variable and every law, and everything that happens only happens because he so wishes), Abstract Existence (Embodies the minds and dreams of all sentient beings in existence), Omnipresence, Size Manipulation (Can become bigger than creation itself), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Destruction and Dream Manipulation (Transcends The Endless, who are the embodiments of the previously mentioned concepts) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Can casually destroy both Lucifer Morningstar and Michael Demiurgos if he so wished, He contains and surpassed everyone and everything in creation, Referred to as "the one above all" multiple times, Far superior to The Spectre, Mother Night, Father Time and The Endless, and is limited only by Monitor-Mind The Overvoid) Speed: Omnipresent (No place in creation extends beyond his reach, Far superior to Michael, who became one with all of existence and embodies every single atom, Stated to be one with everything, and to be both everywhere and nowhere at the same time) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (Holds the whole of creation in one hand) Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level (He contains and surpassed everyone and everything in creation, Referred to as "the one above all" multiple times, Far superior to Lucifer Morningstar, Michael Demiurgos, The Spectre, Mother Night, Father Time and The Endless, and is limited only by Monitor-Mind The Overvoid) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Outerversal (No place in creation extends beyond his reach, Far superior to Michael, who became one with all of existence and embodies every single atom, Stated to be one with everything, and to be both everywhere and nowhere at the same time, Holds the whole of creation in one hand) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (Said to know everything; the only things he doesn't know are those he purposefully leaves open due to him personally wanting to experience not knowing something) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Genderless Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Nigh-Omniscience Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Causality Users Category:Void Users Category:Probability Users Category:Law Users Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Size Users Category:Resistance Users